The Difference
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: -Set in Mortal Body, Immortal Love universe- "Kau tahu, dudette… kalau aku boleh jujur… aku sebenarnya tidak ingin punya umur panjang dan jadi personifikasi seperti ini" America aka Alfred membuka pembicaraan dalam mobil dimana perjalanan pulang setelah menjemput Amelia dari tempat kuliah. Amelia mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat dimana America akhirnya menangis


Author : T_T Davie… Jeanne d' Arc…

France : … #pundung

America : D':

Author : … (nggak bisa komentar)

Disclaimer : Hetalia © Himaruya

Warning : OOC (dikit), nyo!Hetalia, sedikit menyinggung strip komik buatan Himaruya, typo(s)

* * *

"Kau tahu, _dudette_… kalau aku boleh jujur… aku sebenarnya tidak ingin punya umur panjang dan jadi personifikasi seperti ini" America aka Alfred membuka pembicaraan dalam mobil dimana perjalanan pulang setelah menjemput Amelia dari tempat kuliah

"Tapi… kau punya umur yang panjang dan ya, banyak manusia menginginkan hal itu, tahu!" wanita disampingnya hanya menghela nafas mendengar curahan hati personifikasi negaranya sendiri

"Dan karena itulah kami seperti monster… seperti makhluk terkutuk karena hal ini. Kalau kau melihat sejarah kami, kami tidak suci dan luar biasa"

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang suci kok… hanya Tuhan saja satu-satunya yang maha suci"

America terdiam mendengar jawaban itu. Ia merasa sesak, entah kenapa melihat reaksi Amelia membuatnya mengingat beberapa manusia biasa yang tahu tentang dirinya. Davie, Amelia (Earhart) dan beberapa orang lain selain dipemerintahan. Matanya terpejam dan terbuka dengan kaget karena ada suara klakson mobil.

"Alfred! Apa kau mengantuk? Lelah? Kalau ya jangan mengemudi! Kita… umm, istirahat dulu" muka Amelia memerah setelah mengucapkan hal itu

"Hehe, lalu kenapa tak kau yang mengemudi?" masih sempatnya America terkikik geli

"A…aku gagal dalam kelas mengemudi, bahkan pernah menabrak seseorang" muka gadis disampingnya bertambah merah

"HAHAHA! Jadi seperti itu!"

Amelia manyun, ia malah ditertawakan seperti sahabat serta temannya saat mendengar hal itu. America malah masih asyik tertawa, membuat Amelia merasa kesal. Setelah puas tertawa, America mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Sekali lagi perjalanan menjadi sunyi. Sebenarnya America tak suka kesunyian, tapi apa boleh buat, ia pernah diomeli oleh Amelia karena hal itu.

"Kenapa kau punya pikiran kalau kau orang yang hanya dikutuk seperti itu?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat America menginjak pedal gas karena terkejut mendengarnya

"_W…what_? U..ukhh itu karena yah, aku hidup panjang dan yah… seperti itu, aku merasa bukan manusia" America kembali mengemudikan mobilnya

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin tunjukkan suatu tempat! Kita lihat apa kau benar-benar bukan manusia!"

America kemudian memberhentikan laju mobilnya dan lebih mementingnya menatap Amelia dengan pandangan kau-serius-ada-tempat-seperti-itu, gadis disampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya. America menghela nafas panjang dan _sweatdrop _muncul didahinya.

"Baiklah…"

Amelia meminta America untuk ke tepian kota dimana tempat begitu sepi. Mereka sekarang berada di daerah dimana terdapat banyaknya _praire _yang menghiasi samping jalan. Rasanya kalau berada disini seperti berada di wilayah selatan dimana keadaannya sangat hijau dengan pertanian disana-sini. Keduanya juga saling terdiam. America sebenarnya tak mengerti kenapa ia diajak ke daerah seperti ini.

Mereka masih berjalan hingga sebuah kota kecil yang terlihat nyaman. America hanya tersenyum lembut, melihat kota ini membuatnya selalu mengingat saat dimana semua wilayahnya hanyalah tempat "bermain" yang menyenangkan. Amelia memintanya untuk mengemudikan mobilnya ke salah satu bangunan.

Bangunan yang dilihatnya sederhana dengan dua lantai bercat merah. Kedua alis America bertautan mencirikan ia kebingungan. Amelia memintanya untuk parkir didepan bangunan tersebut, America menurut saja perkataan sang kekasih disampingnya. Sepertinya melihat wajah Amelia, ia lebih memilih mengikuti apa yang diinginkan sang kekasih. Setelah keluar dari mobil dan menguncinya, Amelia baru pertama kalinya menarik tangannya.

Mereka masuk dan mendapati sebuah ruangan penuh dengan anak-anak berbagai umur. Beberapa ada yang berumur setengah baya hingga tua. Tentu saja si personifikasi yang paling tua karena keadaannya. Tak disangka Amelia disambut seolah anggota keluarga yang hilang. Amelia hanya tersenyum saat salah satu laki-laki paruh baya mengelus rambutnya.

"Ah, sepertinya kau bawa seseorang? Menyenangkan sekali ada yang ingin mengunjungi kami" orang tua sebaya itu hanya tersenyum lembut pada America

Sudah lama ia tak merasakan senyuman seperti ini dari seorang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Ralat, lebih tepatnya seorang manusia mortal berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya dan bukan seorang politikus tersenyum serta bicara padanya. Terakhir kali ia melihat hal ini adalah teman pertamanya.

Teman pertamanya sekaligus yang mengajarinya kalau ia bukanlah makhluk biasa.

Yang mengajarinya bahwa manusia tak bisa dekat dengan makhluk sepertinya terkecuali jika ia orang penting baginya.

Ia baru sadar saat air mata mengucur dan tak sengaja terkena mulutnya.

Terasa asin ditambah rasa sakit pada hatinya.

Davie.

"A…Alfred! Kau menangis…" ucap Amelia pelan

America langsung saja mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum seolah tidak apa-apa. Amelia tahu hal ini dan ia hanya memeluknya. Bahkan iapun jadi menangis melihatnya. America malah beku ditempat, ia baru saja menangis.

"Maaf" hanya itulah yang mampu ia ucapkan

Laki-laki paruh baya tadi mengelus kepalanya, dengan lembut. Membuat America mendongak dan terkejut. Sebuah ibu jari mengusap air mata yang muncul di sudutnya.

"Shh… sepertinya kau mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak diingat?"

Ia hanya melihat kearah lain, tidak berani menatap mata laki-laki itu.

"Mr. David! Siapa tuan yang baru datang ini?" seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan gaya disisir rapi datang, matanya berwarna biru namun tak seperti dia. Birunya lebih muda.

"_Da-da.. ahh… dia bukan Davie, America! Dia David!_"

"Dia teman Amelia, Travis"

Anak itu kemudian menatap Amelia, senyuman dimukanya bertambah besar.

"Uwaaahhh! Amelia! Akhirnya setelah dua tahun tak datang kembali lagi! Yeeeyyy!" anak itu memeluk Amelia

Amelia tak merasa keberatan, ia memeluk anak yang bertanya tentangnya. Tak disangka, anak-anak lainnya mengikutinya untuk memeluk Amelia.

"Hehe… maaf ya aku sudah lama tak datang kesini"

…

America tak berkomentar, ia sedari tadi diam sejak salah satu pengasuh mengelus kepalanya. Amelia malah keasyikan melihat-lihat foto yang terdapat di telepon genggamnya. Ia tak menyangka Amelia akan mengajaknya ke panti asuhan. Sesekali terdengar tawa kecil dari Amelia, apalagi melihat beberapa foto yang memang menunjukkan kelakuan lucu para penghuni panti asuhannya.

Amelia menyadari keheningan diantara mereka. Kejanggalan ini muncul karena sang personifikasi disampingnya tak seperti cacing kepanasan. Sangat hening serta tenang, hanya suara cekikikannya serta mesin mobil. Karena rasa penasarannya memuncak, iapun bertanya.

"Alfred… kenapa kau diam dari tadi, kau jadi berbeda dari karaktermu! Oh, kenapa kau menangis saat Mr. David mengajakmu bicara?" pandangannya masih sibuk pada layar telepon genggam

"Ti…tidak apa-apa kok!" hanya itulah jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir America

Amelia menatap America dan orang yang ditatap tak bergeming, "kau tak telihat tak apa-apa"

America menghela nafas panjang, "yah… dia mengingatkanku pada sahabat pertama yang seseorang sepertimu"

"Manusia?"

America hanya mengangguk pelan, "Namanya Davie… tapi aku tak tahu nama keluarganya dan aku terlalu takut mencari tentang hal itu"

_Anak kecil yang sebaya dengan America tak sengaja melewati personifikasi muda tersebut. Pada awalnya si anak kecil tak menyadari America sama sekali. Tapi setelah melihat rambut mencuatnya, anak itu mendekati America._

"_Hei! Namaku Davie! Kenapa kau disini dan siapa orang tuamu?" ia tersenyum senang_

"_Namaku… America! Dan apa ya maksud orang tua?" America bertanya kembali_

"_Ehh? America? Kau tak tahu orang tua?"_

_America hanya mengangguk, iapun mengelus sebuah kelinci._

"_Orang tua itu terdiri dari ayah dan ibu, mereka selalu membuatku senang! Ibu suka membuat kue dan masakan enak lainnya sedangkan ayah akan menceritakan cerita seru untukku"_

"_Terdengar menyenangkan! Hei kita berteman kan? Ayo kita kerumahku!"_

_Davie, anak itulah namanya. Ia mengangguk dan setuju tapi harus kembali lagi karena meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Davie kembali kehadapan America. Tentu saja America mengajaknya ke perpustakaan besar miliknya. Davie hanya menatap perpustakaa itu denga takjub, America menunjukkan salah satu buku berisi bunga._

_Davie mengaku menyukai sebuah bunga yang ternyata adalah Forget-me-not, hal ini membuat America berjanji untuk membawakan bunga jenis ini._

_Namun tak sempat ia memberikan bunga itu yang ternyata hanya terdapat di England, karena Davie telah pergi selamanya._

"_Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau bunga ini untuk sahabatmu yang 'berbeda' dengan kita, America?" hanya itulah yang England katakan saat itu_

_Dan pada akhirnya ia baru mengerti saat dirinya sudah menginjak masa 'remaja'._

America menatap sedih jalanan dihadapannya. Amelia memang tak berkomentar, justru isak tangis yang menjadi responnya. America hanya memintanya untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya. Iapun takut sebenarnya kehilangan Amelia dan terjadi pada Davie.

"Sebenarnya ia juga lupa padaku, kuharap kau tidak seperti itu" America mencium dahi Amelia

Amelia masih terisak, "Itu artinya kau itu manusia… America"

America terkejut, pandangannya melembut dan iapun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Amelia

"Terima kasih atas pernyataannya"

perjalanan itu terasa lebih hening dari biasanya.

_Between lost and found  
You showed me the difference  
Between safe and sound  
You showed me the distance_-Westlife "The Difference"

* * *

Author : Uwaaahhh maaf, ini pasti suram dan emang perasaan saya lagi suram

France : T_T

America : Q_Q

Author : kita semua lagi pundung, RnR bitte?


End file.
